The transfer
by tychusfindlay
Summary: no support for this story and i got SO MANY requests to continue my COD story, HIATUS PERMANENTE/Human-Sangheili alliance is shaky and war may break out. A spartan named Jon now has to be transferred to an elite ship to help relations between the humans and the Sangheili. However, he has a past with the sangheili, and not a good one. But this ship is different. fem elite/OC spartan
1. Prologue

**Chapter** **1**

"Ugh, of all the soldiers the UNSC has to offer I'm the one that gets picked for this," Jon thought aloud. Jon was a spartan II that was _different_ from the rest. He was 7 feet tall without the armor, well built, and had a deeper voice than some people. If he had the same armor as John-117 people would think that he was the master chief he also felt emotions stronger than the average spartan, especially anger, and finally, he had a sex drive. Despite having a sex drive, he never had the time to delve into such pleasures.

In this particular day Jon was _furious. _He was being forced to live with the elites on their ship. And it all started when the treaty between the sangheili and the humans had been signed, it promised a future where the species would exist and thrive together as one. What really happened was that many sangheili got pissed off and humans wanted to nuke the shit out of sanghelios.

Lord Hood knew better, if this hostility didn't stop, the 2 already damaged races will completely obliterate each other. lord Hood had a plan, send a human on a sangheili ship for 2 years to live with the elites to show them that the humans did trust them.

There was just one little problem, the particular spartan they were sending had a _past_ with the elites, and not a good one.

"Those bastards killed my fucking family, and I have to live with them,_ for 2 FUCKING __**YEARS!**__" _Jon had a family on reach. They tried to evacuate, but they just ended up being executed in different grotesque ways. If the average person saw their executions, they would go insane, luckily, Jon wasn't average. The particular species that had killed his family were the elites. Since then, Jon hated the covenant, but especially HATED the elites.

As Jon was about to cool off, his radio sparked to life, "Captain, it's time, you are going to board the nearby sangheili ship and you will live with them for 2 years, they will eat with you, fight with you if necessary, and sleep with you, understand?"

"Is there an alternative general? Or at least another trooper we can send?"

"I'm sorry captain, but your the best candidate we have, get to the hangar where we have a bridge set up. You are to immediately board the elite ship ASAP. And if it means anything to you, good luck soldier."

As the radio died, Jon cursed, "yeah, the best candidate they have is a guy that wants to rip off the heads of every single elite in the galaxy, sounds logical..."

Jon checked his gear, his armor was fine, in fact it was beyond fine, it was the latest MJOLNIR armor available, mark VII. This set was the last envisioned MJOLNIR armor in Halsey's diary. It was truly perfect, it had the ability of upgrading itself during cryosleep. Jon didn't figure that out until he himself awoke from cryosleep and his shields were 2 times as strong as they used to be. It was more or less a pleasant surprise. After he finished remembering that incident, he checked on his weapons, a custom made DMR that fired explosive rounds for more damage, and a battle rifle that he had his friend upgrade for a stronger caliber and mounted HE type grenade launcher. He had more than enough ammo to take down over 60 elites. Finally, he checked his grade A Titanium battle knife that was 2 inches longer than the regular knife UNSC troopers used. He REALLY hated elites and made sure that if they tried anything, their heads would be turned into red jello in less than a second.

"Equipment, check. time to get this bullshit over with," Jon said as he went to the hangar crossed the bridge and entered the elite ship.

'Somethings off' Jon thought. The entire ship seemed a little less, combat oriented. It seemed more, colorful than the average inside of an elite ship, utilizing purples and pinks that were brighter than the normal tones the sangheili used.

"Where the fuck is everybody? Maybe they hate me as much as I hate them-"

His sentence was cut off as the door at the end of the hallway he was in opened. Time slowed down and Jon grabbed his M99 (he named his pistol this seeing as it was stronger and carried more rounds per clip compared to the standard issued m6 series handguns the UNSC used) and held his breath as the doors fully opened revealing...

"What the fuck?!" Jon cursed aloud, after the elites opened the door he immediately recognized a major difference in these elites compared to the average elite. They were females. Backing up his prediction were the womanly curves they had on their chests and bottom area. They were also smaller and slimmer than most elites he had seen in the past.

"Greetings, I believe you are Jon, welcome to our ship." Jon stood there staring at them until he finally came to his senses.

"you're a girl?"


	2. The elites dark past

For the first time in practically years Jon was truly surprised. He was probably the first human to ever see a sangheili female face to face. Humans had always wondered what they looked like since the males never allowed them to see any of the women, scientists believed that they were similar to the men given that they were a more reptilian like species. In reality however, they were slimmer and smaller, had boobs and a bigger hind quarters than the males. Their muscles were still defined especially because these particular elites were in the military, if a regular human tried to do anything they would have no problem killing them. Jon thought that they were astonishing to look at as he started dosing off, they seemed very human yet so far from a regular woman, they were mysteriously attractive.

'Wait till the boys back home hear about this. I might even have to say that their hot.' Jon thought as he started to doze off.

When Jon started thinking about it, he found out that no matter how much he hated the elites, he had to admit that there was a certain _beauty_ about these elites. They were graceful yet deadly at the same time if need be, or at least he thought so. Although he was staring at her...

"Are you alright Jon? Jon?"

"... What? Oh yeah my bad, it's just that I was expecting something more-"

"We understand what you were expecting, and yes we are women, so it would be nice if you looked up towards my face instead of my chest."

It took Jon only a second after she said that for him to look up at her, he blushed hard enough to have his face look like a tomato, which in turn made the leader sangheili in the middle giggle and wink at him. He then activated the polarization on his helmet to cover his face. Thank god such an option was available in the mark VII helmet.

'Oh god she winked at me, must think of old fat granny's to rid myself of my excitement that's starting to bulge against my armor!' Jon was panicking, he was supposed to hate elites, right? What made this elite so different.

'Her nice rack of double d's makes her different...' Jon once again started to focus somewhere that one shouldn't be focusing on when looking at a female of any sentient race.

"I know we women have that effect on men but may you please pay attention so that I can give you a tour of our ship?"

"Uhhh, sure, yeah let's get going"

'This bitch is playing tricks on me, I need to watch out for her, the playful ones are always the evil ones.'

"Very well, our ship is smaller than most ships you have probably seen, that's because I run a support ship as the head mistress. We are in one of the halls towards the outer part of the ship. To the right is the mess hall where we usually hang out even if we are not eating. If we continue along our path we will reach the medical station, which is not used very much." The mistress seemed disheartened at the last statement.

"I'm going to guess it's because of that stupid honor system you guys have." Upon hearing himself he shut his mouth tight, no matter how many guns he had, it would be best if he didn't get the elites angry. That was until...

"Yes, it is very stupid actually, in fact, in that sense, you humans might as well be smarter than the male sangheili. They are so stuck up about honor that they refuse seeking medical help even when they are dying right in front of a doctor because of a little wound. What they need is for an enemy to beat them so bad that they will have to think twice before not seeing a doctor."

"Being a human, I thought that the prophets massacring them would have put some sense into their thick heads."

Jon was befriending the elite and he knew it, for some reason, the females seem to than more logical than the males are, and less barbaric. Jon thought that if this ship had More women maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

'No, fuck them, their race slaughtered my family, I'm not going to befriend such evil creatures just because one seems smarter. Instead, I should just kill some, right? Then they will know not to fuck with me, and if they try telling anyone, I'll just kill the snitch. It's the perfect crime...'

"Okay girls you may leave us alone," the ship mistress said out of nowhere and the other elites stared to return to what they normally would on such a day. Jon however, was very weary, was this elite sending them away so that she will be able to kill him without anyone seeing? He made his shields flare to life at full strength just to be safe for when the mistress tried anything.

"Jon, I know you just came here, but we need your help more than ever now. There is a sort of, 'conflict' in this ship involving males. Despite that not even a single male lives on this ship."

'Oh mistress, what are you getting at you sneaky little bitch?" Jon thought.

"When other ships pass us, sometimes the males visit our ship. But they will do more than just visit, they will come and pick any elite they want to mate with them, and they are usually very abusive. they were never nice to the females, they only cared about sex.

"What?" Jon was utterly _disgusted _at such an idea. It was then and there his hatred shifted, it wasn't the females he was mad at, it was the male elites, females didn't kill his entire family, males did, the women would sit on the sidelines waiting to get raped by the supposedly 'honorable' men. His blood began to boil, his eyes turned the slightest of red, and his heart rate increased as he thought of murdering every single male elite in the galaxy for what they had done not only to him, but to his new friends. An important question popped up on his mind that he needed an answer to, although he was hoping that she would say no.

"Have you ever been chosen mistress?"

"No, they respect the mistress of the ship, she keeps their mates healthy, but I fear that one may soon pick me. However, I care more for my troops than myself, I wished that this would all stop right now, but they are too strong in numbers. And if we resisted they would torture us, and have sex with us again to show who's dominant. They are evn more barbaric than the Jiralhinae."

Jon had reached his burning point.

"This will stop... from now on, I swear to fucking god that if they ever try to touch any of your troops again I will smash their heads into their stomach and rip off their balls from their very skin. Please allow me to cool down and leave so that I have time to think."

"As you wish. You may go where ever you please, as long as you don't cause any trouble on my ship."

Jon left and began to cool down, how could the males do such a thing, humans used to be like that, but that was about 1000 years ago when humanity was still a barbaric race. Even then, humanity still had some values in certain areas where they viewed rape as a crime. He decided he would wander around and find a place to stop at. He walked down the hallway, through a pair of doors right into the cafeteria. As soon as he got in, every single elite stared at him.

Here is one thing about Jon that not many people know. He wasn't good with a lot of attention. His blood went from boiling to ice-cold in a second as he became nervous. Every single female elite there stared at him curiously, they probably haven't been exposed to a human before.

"I guess I'll just, go, now..."

Jon turned and ran back from the hallway, he went through a door on the side where he met the medical room, he continued across the medical room into what he guessed was a supply room, it was completely filled with medication, and in a little corner of the room were 5 gun stacks filled with carbines and plasma rifles.

'I should remember this spot just in case things take a turn for the worse.' He located another door at the other side of the supply room and went forward, after he went through this door he was greeted with the mistress...

By directly bumping into her from the front as she headed toward the supply room. She was 6 feet and 10 inches tall and he was 7 feet, when they bumped he overpowered her by weight and size as he toppled over her and landed in a suggestive position. Her face turned a bright purple as his turned red.

"I am VERY sorry, I never meant to bump into you like that and then topple over you and I am sorry PLEASE forgive me." Jon was acting out of character as he would usually act either angry or badass, now he was acting like what he would call, "a little bitch."

He got up and helped her up from the ground.

"I understand, I uh was just, uh, about to walk towards the supply room to check on our equipment when you came through the doors running. Although, what got you really worked up anyway?"

'Don't do it, don't tell her!'

"I was walking and admiring the ship when I went into the galley and immediately got stared at by hundreds of hungry looking elites eating their food, I'm not good with crowds unless I'm fighting one. It's just me, and i don't think that that will ever change."

"Do not fret human, they are only curious because many of them haven't interacted with a male, and definitely have not seen a human male."

"But what about the story of the male elites then?"

"Many of the affected females have resigned, and the ones that couldn't decided to go AWOL, as you humans would say. I am fairly young and have only seen them get raped a few times."

"A lot of them are innocent then right? No way in hell those bastards will get near them. Not on my watch."

"Thank you Jon." The mistress began to tear up as she hugged Jon, she always felt helpless when the males would come, but now she felt that she and her crew can finally be safe and have the ability to CHOOSE which male they wish to court and when. The mistress didn't want to admit it, but she felt as if Jon was the one she had been waiting for.

'No, it wouldn't work out, he's a human and I'm a sangheili, we won't be able to work out such a relationship.' She sighed to herself as she looked at Jon once more. He was a giant compared to other humans she had seen.

"It is time for me to show you your room. Follow me." She would have to think about such topics at a later time, but now she had other things to worry about.

She took him to his room where she showed him the mechanics of the door and how it closed and opened. She also showed him how to lock it for when he was changing or didn't want to be disturbed. When she finished, she left and went to her room where she lay down and thought about whether he would be able to protect her crew, and more importantly, if she can love him.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning and sleep seemed to avoid her and Jon as they thought of their problems.

Jon finally fell asleep, only to wake up 5 hours later to the sound of an elite banging on her door.

"What the fuck can they want at this time of the day?" Jon was pissed off, He never really cared about sleep but last night was different because of all the things he had on his mind. Last night was that one night where he truly cared about getting some sleep because he just wanted to rest the day away and start fresh. THIS, however, was anything but a fresh start.

"What the FUCK do you want?"

"The men have come to our ship and are about to board." It was the mistress and she sounded pretty damn scared. Jon however, jumped out of bed, assembled his armor,(the mark VII had a feature where the armor can be attached and detached in less than a minute by popping open. It would only respond to the spartan it was assigned to and had no code or key. It could only be opened by the spartan going inside of it with a beating heart) and took out all of his guns and grenades so that he was ready to physically defend his mistress and her crew at any given moment.

"These bastards woke up the wrong spartan at the wrong time."

**To see what the mistress looks like, go to google images and type "The Transfer sangheili ship mistress" it should be the VERY first picture you see and is not colored in.**

**A/N remember to review! I have free time and will be able to post chapters weekly. Looking for beta readers to help with any grammar or plot holes in the story. I will weekly check every chapter to make sure the story retains its flow and to check for errors. Make sure if you have spotted a grammatical error tell me, and also tell me if you don't like the direction the story is going in.**


	3. Memories and a fight

Jon was ready to go. He had his armor on, his guns locked and loaded, and he was PISSED OFF, the male elites had killed his family, tortured young women, and it was time for them to know THEIR place when they're in this ship.

"Those bastards woke up the wrong spartan at the wrong time."

Jon walked through the door and was immediately met with the beautiful mistress. She had tears going down her face and speaking to herself that everything would be alright. Jon knew what he had to do, and it was time he did what he should to keep the crew from being tortured.

"I want you to sound the alarms, get every single crew member you can find and head to the supply room, then I want you to lock and load those carbines and if any of those bastards try to get you, you know what to do..."

"Ok, 'sniff' I will get them as soon as I can. Make sure those men never come back to this ship again. Please."

"Where will they board?"

"The same place you went to when you came into our ship and we first met. You must hurry! They will be here any second, and when they choose their mate, they grab them and don't even talk."

"How disgusting, if they were truly honorable they would win the hearts of the women, not steal them when they are horny." With that statement Jon stormed off to where the tiny boarding bay was. After he passed the hall where he first met the mistress, he opened the unique red colored doors into the bay and charged inside.

At the same time he heard the alarms sound. It reminded him of Reach. The place he fought in day and night until he was finally evacuated. The place that haunted him even today, even though the war has been over for about a year.

**Flashback incoming!**

_The sirens sounded. They alerted everyone that the covenant were coming. Jon was in his hometown as part of the defense. He was a new spartan and didn't have much experience other than a few skirmishes. The first brightly colored covenant ships came through Reach's atmosphere, had it not been their objective to destroy Reach one would think they were beautiful and majestic, floating in the air as a boat would at sea._

_Phantoms started to swarm out of the massive covenant carriers like bees when they storm out of a hive. They floated down towards the earth even as the rockets from human ground forces mowed them down. There must have been millions of them as they were everywhere in the sky, from the north, south, east, and west. One by one they were destroyed, but they kept going and ignoring any casualties they received_

_The first phantom started to deploy its troops as it gave covering fire. Elites were the first covenant troops to touch down at Reach and they yelled a war cry that the gods themselves would fear. They charged using their energy swords to slice and decapitate any human that stood in their way. Jon started to open fire using his battle rifle. He was able to kill about 3 elites and a couple of grunts before they started to overpower him. They came from his left and right, and from above. But Jon was determined to stop them, his family's house was right behind him and he'd be damned if he let them reach it and slaughter the innocents that hid in it._

_He quickly stole an energy sword from a fallen elite and started to hack at the grunt and jackals that were too close for comfort. They died easily, but the elites all took out their swords, yelling at for the loss of their comrades. They charged, but unlike in the movies, they didn't come at him in single file._

_This was real life and a real war, and the odds were against him._

_They all charged him simultaneously as some of them cloaked. In order to even the odds, he cooked a grenade and threw it at the group, effectively eliminating about 5 elites and making the group spread out. Now he could fight them in a series of 1v1 battles._

_The first elite made a downward slash in an attempt to slice off Jon's right arm, but he saw it coming from a mile away, he quickly sidestepped left and struck at the elite, but then he feigned his strike from the left and started to slash from the right. The elite was taken off guard as his right arm was completely severed from his body as the super heated sword tore through it. With the arm off, killing the elite was extremely easy as he plunged the sword into its abdomen and twisting it around to make sure it burned all of his organs._

_The second elite ran toward him and made a diagonal slash. He parried the attack and went for the elite's left arm, the elite foresaw this and sidestepped while grabbing one of his arms at the same time. The elite pulled him towards himself and then kicked him in the gut three times before throwing him away. Fatal mistake. Now that he had distance, he swapped to his m6 pistol (didn't have m99 at the time) and shot from afar, hitting the elite in the head several times. The first few rapidly depleting its shields while the last 3 bullets splattered its head everywhere. The third elite and fourth elite came at the same time. It was a losing battle._

_With no other option he fought to the death but they easily overpowered him. They punched him in the head 3 times depleting his shields. Then he was beaten up to the point where he was completely knocked out._

_2 hours later _

_'Where the fuck am I? Where is my family and are they alive?'_

_He stopped thinking as soon as he saw his entire family in front of him. His 2 sisters, one brother and mother and father were all tied up with tears in their eyes._

_The elites came in with what he would guess were the sangheili equivalent of a smile. The leader went behind his family and the other 2 elites forced his eyes to stay open. He knew what was about to happen and wanted to look away but he couldn't. _

_The leader went over to his older sister. She was 18. The elite made a thin, clean, cut on her neck that was deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to kill her instantly. Her face turned blue from the loss of blood. She fell over and died quietly. _

_The leader then went to his younger sister who was 15 and cut both of her arms off, she fell and died quickly from massive blood loss as she fell into shock. _

_The elite walked over to his brother with a maniac grin on his face. His brother was barely 10 years old and Jon felt an anger so strong in him that if he were free, he would've made sure the elites were permanently crippled and forever in pain after his abuse. His brother was the longest death. He had cuts all over his body as he cried out in pain. He was then ended with a sword through his lung._

_The next victim was..._

**Flashback end**

Now wasn't the time to think of sad things that happened in his life. He had to be ready to fight these elites if needed and remembering the death of his family wasn't the right memory to get him in the fighting mood. He started to hear heavy footsteps on the other side of the bay.

A bulky elite that stood at what he guessed was 7 feet and 10 inches tall approached him.

"Greetings human, I am Raio 'nafeed, why we are here is not your concern, however, may you show us where the females are hiding?"

Jon was having none of it, he knew what the elite wanted and this time they weren't going to get to his "house" like they did on Reach. Those innocent elites were not going to be touched if they didn't give the males permission.

"Go fuck yourself you sleezebag, you have no honor if you think you can just rape innocent young females."

"Do not mention my honor human! And it is mating, not rape, those fools have lied to you if they had said otherwise."

"You touch them when they don't want to be touched by your disgusting hands, that is rape in my dictionary. You are not allowed to see the females and I will make sure of it. I suggest you turn back right now before things get serious."

The elites behind the main elite began to roar and were about to charge when Jon proposed a deal.

"Who is your most experienced fighter?"

"Raio 'nafeed stepped up and answered him.

"I challenge you to a duel, if I win, you go back and never touch my female friends again, if you win, I will live on another ship and you may continue your disgusting ways."

"Deal human," the elite said as his energy sword flared to life.

"Nope, we fight like real human men do. Put up your fists unless you're a pussy."

"It does not matter human, the outcome will remain the same."

"You're right. I would win no matter what fighting style we choose (insert wide grin here)."

"AAAAAAHHH!" The elite charged Jon at light speeds but Jon was a seasoned warrior who had killed hundreds of his kind during the war. He sidestepped the sangheili and made no move, he would strike where it mattered most during a fight. The brain. His plan was simple, enrage the elite and annoy it to the point where the elite's attacks would be fueled by rage instead of precision and skill.

"Ouch, you just hit my invisible friend, he didn't like that very much."

"Shut up human!" Raio charged him and then stopped and swung at his head.

Jon simply back stepped away from the elite's powerful punch.

"Wow, for an elite your very clumsy, did your mom teach you how to fight?"

"EERRR, be quiet and fight!" Raio was beginning to get angry and his punches were becoming less accurate. Jon's plan was working.

"Wow you need to go back to boot camp if those are your best swings, I swear, the mistress has better fighting techniques than you.

Raio became enraged and Jon was now ready to fight, all of Raio's attempts to hit Jon were useless because he was mad and now swinging wildly.

The elite swung for his head and Jon ducked down and swiped at the elite's leg. An elite's leg is unique because the knees bend forward. While good for sprinting long distances is horrible when in close quarters situations. The elite fell down and Jon started throwing nasty punches at Raio's head. Raio's shields flared and dissipated after a few punches.

Jon was going to knock the elite out. The way he had been defeated on Reach. He threw more punches at Raio's head and the elite's vision began to fade. He kept punching him as hard as he could and Raio's head started to become dented as it and his helmet strained under Jon's shield reinforced grade A titanium armored fists. The battle was over before it began. Jon had gotten into the elite's head and enraged the elite making its movements powerful, at the horrible cost of accuracy. After all, what good would a with explosive rounds be if the sniper never hit his target? As the last few punches finally knocked the elite out Jon stood up.

"You guys know the deal, grab your fallen, lick his wounds, and never return to this ship again."

The elites picked up Raio and began to walk with their heads down in shame towards their ship. They failed the fight.

"They ain't gettin no pussy tonight." Jon started to laugh at his own statement.

He decided it was time to report back to the mistress to tell her the news.

**POV switch to the mistress**

We were all scared and huddled up in a corner. We had our carbines at the ready and were waiting at any moment for either Jon or the elites to come.

"What if he fails?" One of my crew say.

"What if he fails, and we have to get raped? How would we live with that? How would we cope with the thought of one of those elites touching us WHEN WE DON'T WANT THEM TO TOUCH US!?" She started to break down and cry.

I decided to comfort her. Morale is a very important thing when it came to running a squad, an army, or a crew.

"He won't fail us. I know, he is a strong spartan, the males fear him and call him the 'demon' because they know he is a good warrior." She thought more about it.

'MY spartan would definitely never fail me.' She believed in him, if he failed she knew her crew didn't have the guts to shoot at the males to protect themselves.

"You guys hear that?"

At first I couldn't hear anything but then I heard faint footsteps in the distance. They grew louder and we all became anxious hoping that the footsteps belonged to Jon. They grew so loud and then stopped. Right. In. Front. Of. The. Door.

The door was under the nervous gaze of all the sangheili in the room. Whoever was beyond that door could be their doom or their greatest savior. The door opened to reveal none other than the spartan she found out she loved.

"I would never let them hurt my friends."

I couldn't control myself as I sprinted up to him and hugged him. And when I say hugged I mean HUGGED him. As the humans would say, I gave him a huge bear hug and squeezed him hard enough that if he didn't have his armor his blood would've been squeezed right out of his body.

I loved him, and I wasn't going to deny it anymore, he was my friend, he was my savior, and soon he will be my lover.


	4. A confession to make

She knew right then and there that she loved him. However, at the same time another thought that had haunted her showed up again, 'what if we can't love each other because of our species differences?' she knew already that the humans and sangheili were angry at each other, the treaty is a shaky one and all they need is for one incident to spark an entire war. Sadly, the incident may have already happened. Jon had just beaten up one member of the Sangheilian military and thier leaders will not take too kindly to it once they find out.

"Jon, I think we might be going to war soon."

"What, why would we be going to war? What the fuck makes you think like that?"

"Even if you were protecting us, the elite you beat up is most likely going to report the incident to his superiors. They will demand humanity tell them why one of their soldiers had been beaten up. You and I both know that the treaty is barely gaining any support and there is a lot of tension between both of our species, the last thing this galaxy needs right now is another war."

"How did you know we were fighting? You weren't even there and I doubt you were close enough to hear what was going on."

"The ship has cameras posted in every room, they monitor what happens in the entire ship 24/7. Not to mention that a male elite in combat roars a lot and we can hear well."

"Well, have your superiors been notified about these rape incidents that have been occurring whenever the males board this ship? Surely they would take that into consideration when judging my actions." Jon was about to get real angry if she said yes, as a superior himself, he believed that sexual harassment is punishable by life imprisonment if it becomes rape. He was also getting angry because he made his decision in defense of a third person, which in human law, is completely acceptable. If anything, the sangheili should only give him a warning or better explain their laws and the reason behind their laws.

"The superiors themselves have boarded our ship once, they are no better than these other disgusting elites..."

"Why? Why does your species, if they are supposedly honorable, rape young women when they clearly don't like the men? I am extremely pissed off at such an idea, and if we do go to war, I want you to side with humans, they would never do such a thing like that to you guys. My superiors look down on rape and punish anyone to the fullest extent."

Jon would always protect his mistress if she ever got into any trouble with an enemy stronger than her. However, that made him think, 'do I love her, despite what her species had done to my family? Would she even love me back?' Jon was a precise man, he always did things that he knew would have a positive outcome. He likes predictable situations, and if they aren't predictable then he would make them that way. However, he was very inexperienced when it came to the subject of love. He was forced to go to spartan training when he was just a kid like many other spartan II's that had been picked for training. The training facilities didn't condone those kinds of relationships between the trainees.

Of course, whenever he is in deep thought, the mistress always had to interrupt him. It seemed as if it were her job to do such things. Probably the only thing he disliked about her.

"Jon, I need to see you in private. Girls! Dismissed. come with me to the control room."

Jon had only been in the control room once, and that was when he bumped into the mistress and landed in such an intimate way...

They walked down the supply room into the control room. Once inside however, she locked the door, Jon figured something was up, and if it was what he thought it was, then he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. After all, he never had sex in about 10 years.

"Jon, I have confession to make, we have known each other for a couple of days and I know that isn't a lot of time, but I think I have come to a conclusion about something. Even if I am of a different species, I cannot deny the emotions that are in me when I see you. I think I, I think I..."

"Yes, I do too, no need to stutter there for me. I am just not sure if it can work out because of other people. I want the best for you, and if your crew look down on you and hate you because of your decision, then I don't want this because it would only make your life miserable."

"My entire crew already knows and they are fine with it..."

"In that case, who said any of our superiors have to know?" Jon was grinning widely, with the ship knowing already, he didn't have to worry about outsiders finding out anything.

He can finally be with someone he loved, and maybe, just maybe, for once, they can do something other than dodging bullets and plasma that flies over their heads. He was starting to think that these 2 years wouldn't be so bad after all. He has a person that he can say he loves, he has an entire crew that is supporting them, and they all get to live together.

"Hey Jon, I was just thinking, with the door locked, and nobody being able to barge in, that we can have some alone time." She winked at him.

That same wink that he saw a few days ago when they first met. He was excited all over again, and now that he was getting his "full length out," his armor started to hurt.

"Let's indulge and be alone, and for just this once I can be intimate with someone who doesn't want to Force themselves onto me."

She slowly advanced towards him with a seductive smile, which he could only guess she was making. She started to take off her armor, and so did he.

'Maybe I was the best candidate they had for this job after all..."

**A/N yes there will be adult content, hence the M rating, but I am thinking about that scene right now, I will have the adult scene be its own chapter, then I will continue with the story.**

**Another A/N "cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere."**


	5. Sexy time

The 2 lovers were in the control room. Jon removed his armor with a satisfying "pop" noise to signal that it was off. One disturbing little thought came to his mind before she removed her armor, 'what if she doesn't have a vagina like humans? How the fuck would I have sex with something I can't hump correctly?'

His mind started to become flooded with more embarrassing thoughts. The kind of thoughts every guy has before having sex with a lady, 'if she does have a vagina, what if I am small compared to elites? What if she LAUGHS at me because elites have bigger dicks?'

The moment of truth was upon Jon right when she popped off the plating her armor. Beneath the armor was a skin-tight suit, from what Jon could see, there was no big bulge in her crotch area and instead he could see the outlines of something more human like...

'Ok, weird thoughts gone, now I gotta see if I'm at least average size compared to other elites.' Jon started to remove his shirt and pants and then paused at his underwear. It was painfully obvious that he was 'excited' about having sex with the mistress.

**POV switch to mistress (still thinking about a name for her)**

As Jon removed his armor she could see the bulge in his pants, he wasn't huge but he was above average at the same time, it was as if it were, perfect. She also noticed something else he had when he took off his boxers. Unlike elites where their testicles were on their penis, Jon had his testicles below his penis which gave her the hint that humans had their testicles covered in a sack.

'Well, if he has a penis, maybe human females have the same organs as a female elite. But what if mine looks ugly in his eyes compared to the females?'

she took off her skin-tight suit and decided to stand still and let Jon be the judge of whether she was acceptable or not.

**POV switch to Jon**

The mistress took off her skin-tight suit and there, right before Jon, was the TIGHTEST looking pussy he had ever seen. Her reproductive organs were EXACTLY the same as that of a human female. As he thought about it he wondered, is it a coincidence?

It didn't matter, Jon was just happy that she was fuckable by human standards when it came to her sex organs. He quickly went to work as he walked up to her and tried his best to play with her mandibles as he could. It was weird, each mandible when spread apart was like a tongue with teeth on it. He decided to kiss her human style and inserted his tongue in her mouth. He was met with her narrow and long tongue as they danced together in perfect rhythm.

After about 4 minutes of kissing, he laid her down and started to very slowly go down towards her crotch. He stopped at her decent sized breasts and started to squeeze them gently. He then licked her nipples and found her moans and yelps funny yet arousing to hear. After a few more minutes he continued his journey downwards until his face was right in front of her pussy.

He started by licking her entrance from the very top to bottom. He slowly but surely inserted one finger to feel how tight she was, from what he could tell, she was most likely a virgin and he decided that starting off, he would have to handle her body with care. As he slowly pumped his one finger in her he inserted another and listened to her moans and yelps of joy. He continued that treatment for about 3 minutes until he stopped and was about to go inside of her when she pushed him off and went on top of him!

Jon HATED being on the bottom, even if she was a virgin that he loved very much. He quickly but gently rolled over so that once again, he was on top of her. She was about to protest when she felt something soft, yet relatively hard go inside of her, as he pressed forward he came into contact with her hymen, signaling that she was in fact, a virgin.

"Ok, this may hurt a little, but trust me, the pain will go away after a few seconds."

"I know, but I love you so much that I will endure a little pain."

Jon pressed forward and her hymen tore, she bled a little and cried out as the pain went throughout her body. He felt sad but knew that if he kept thrusting the pain will go away, he continued going in and out before once again, she started to moan. He kept going and felt her walls contract on him, she was having her orgasm, he wasn't anywhere near his.

She cried out as wave after wave tore through her body until it finally died down. But Jon was far from over, he decided to get out of her and switch to another position. He picked her up and brought her to a table where he gently laid her over the table with her stomach down. He then started to thrust at her from behind, they went at it for about 7 minutes until he was starting to reach his climax point.

"I am not entirely sure if you can get pregnant, but I don't think I want to find out. What do you think?"

As much as she wanted to raise his young, she knew that if she got pregnant many complications can occur. "No, I am in no position to great pregnant. You know what to do."

He then took his penis out of her and started to jack off towards where her mouth was. She opened her mandibles and started to suck him until he finally couldn't hold in his orgasm any longer. He shot straight into her mouth as she swallowed every last bit. They both fell over in exhaustion from having sex.

"That was very nice, having sex with a human is certainly not what I had expected."

"I could say the same about doing it with an elite."


	6. Long lost brother

'Maybe I was the best candidate they had.' Jon fell asleep with the mistress next to his side after other had their fun 'experience.'

**next day**

Jon woke up feeling upbeat. It had been years since the last time he had sex, and it had really begun to affect his mood over the past year. He turned to his side expecting to see the mistress sleeping soundly since it had been her first time.

Much to his surprise all he found was a note

"How original, it's just like the movies, why can't someone wake up with a person to their side?" Jon thought aloud, this was not by any means, a good start to his day. He got up and put his armor on, listening to the satisfying "clinks" of the armor coming together. He grabbed his weapons and holstered them on the suits magnets while simultaneously checking their ammo.

Jon was always prepared, or maybe he was just paranoid, he never really minded. In the end he figured, if something does happen he would have his trusty weapons to help him in any situation.

As Jon was about to walk out he remembered the note that was to his side.

Walking up to the note, he checked what it said and gasped loudly, 'To Jon, last night was really fun, I have never had sex before, and I never thought my first time would be with a human. I woke up-'

"PHEW! For a second there I thought she was gonna say something like 'this just wouldn't work out' or 'I am just not that into you.'"

He continued where he left off, 'early this morning only to be met with something I never thought I would see. Out in the middle of space was an abandoned human ship. I do not know if it means much to you but I thought I saw the words-'

Jon collapsed, his breathing slowed tremendously. The mistress had just made one of the most important discoveries in humanity since Matthew Horful proved the evolution theory and found the missing link.

She discovered the 'Forward Unto Dawn.'

Jon bolted through the doors looking frantically for a clock. He found one in the supply room that read 1:00 P.M. He had to ask the mistress if they were still near the ship, not only is it a piece of history, but his long lost brother was on that ship.

John was almost like a twin to Jon. Ever since they went into training they promised each other that they would never leave the others side. They both fought on Reach together until Jon was evacuated from the planet. The first thing he remembered was asking if his brother was on the ship, they told him that John was on another ship that was also leaving Reach. Since then, he never heard of his brother's whereabouts.

The first place he checked was the mess hall, all around him were elites of all different sizes wearing armors that ranged from red to blue. Luckily for him, the mistress had her own unique set of armor that was a mixture of golden and black. She was next to what he would assume, were her friends discussing about a subject that the others were obviously interested in.

'You better not be talking about last night.'

Focusing on his priority, he ran over to her using his sprint ability to go over 80 miles per hour. He slowed down to a stop a few feet from her. He noted that her friends started to giggle to each other the second they saw him, the mistress also turned a bright shade of purple.

Reminding himself to focus on the task at hand, he asked her right in front of her friends without a single fuck given, "where the hell is that ship."

"The human ship? Oh we passed it about-

"TURN THIS FUCKING SHIP **RIGHT NOW!**"

"Jon, why are you talking like this? To me?" Her eyes started to water and he forced himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry that I exploded in front of you like that, but may you please turn this ship around? That ship we passed is housing one of the most important soldiers in the history of humanity, and I am willing to bet that he is still alive. We need to act now!"

"Okay, let's go to the control room where I can turn the ship around."

Jon immediately picked her up and sprinted to the control room with her in his hands. When they reached said room he gently lowered her onto the ground.

"I am very sorry if I am hurting you in some way but you must understand that my brother is on that ship and I have to make sure that he is ok. Just remember that I still love you and that I would never wish to hurt you in any way."

Accepting his apology, she nodded and started off torwards the control. She pushed a few images on the screen and started doing complicated shit that Jon could really care less about.

"The ship has been rerouted. From where we are right now, the ship should be able to reach the human ship in about 50 minutes. Just take the time to calm down, will you promise me that?"

"I will say this once again, just to make sure that you know, I'm sorry. "

"I'm glad that you care for me, and I completely understand. I would've done the same if I had a brother out there that was lost on a ship."

**A while later...**

'This place is a freaking wreck,' Jon thought as he searched the ship that currently held his brother. He just got into the part of the ship that was ripped in half by what he could only assume was something that wasn't related to plasma. He looked everywhere for the cryopods that his brother would be in.

He continued his search until his helmet alerted him of a message. He quickly opened the message and found an audio log, he played the log and listened to what he would assume was an A.I. giving out a distress call. She told him where John was and he started to sprint towards the other side of the ship. upon opening a door he found several cryopods housing nothing but air. He checked each one until he finally found his brother. He went over to the pod and clicked the emergency open button that all pods had fitted onto them.

He patiently waited as the pod opened up and revealed none other than...

**A/N I do have some people that are glad to see fem elite x male human stories making a mark in the halo fanfiction world, I have recently made a forum dedicated to such an idea. "female elite/human male" is what it's called.**


	7. John and Jon

The pod revealed none other than the master chief himself. The chief stood as tall as Jon and had a build similar to him as well, the chief had his trademark golden visor on as he scanned the area around him. His eyes stopped on Jon but he didn't recognize him due to the armor he wore.

"master chief petty officer John-117 reporting for duty sir," he said with a perfect salute. His voice was neutral and deep as Jon remembered it. As much as Jon would love to toy with his brother he knew that he had to tell him who he was, his situation, and where they both will be going.

"John, it's me, your brother." Jon unpolarized his helmet so that his brother could see his face. In an instant the chief's eyes widened behind his helmet as he saw his brother's war-torn face. John could see some scars near his nose area and a big scar that ran down from the tip of his mouth to his chin. Jon also had sported a beard and mustache which looked new, indicating that he had not shaved in the past week or two. He was starting to become like the master chief himself, and the chief knew he had a hard life. As much as the chief didn't want to admit, it killed him from the inside out to see his brother a mindless servant of the UNSC like himself.

"Jon, is that you? is it really you? what happened to your face, it looks like you have been through hell and back, did you face what I have faced?"

"If you mean the flood, the elites, and the other covenant, then yes I have. I kept on fighting after we separated because I did not know whether you were dead or alive, I figured that I would fight to my last breath because that's what you would've done too. As of recently however, I have been deployed on a special mission, and it involves living with the elites on their ship for 2 years to show them that we trust them."

"Oh yeah, so that alliance between us is still in effect. I was expecting the elites to try to kill us after the covenant had been finished off. I am going to guess that they sent you on this mission to ease some tensions between the two races, seeing as you said that we needed to show them that we trust them."

"You always were the smarter one of the family brother, come with me, I need to show you around the ship."

"Great, being on a ship full of elites again, I am still a little off edge seeing that they killed ma and pa and the rest of our family."

"Believe me brother, it is hard, but you will come to trust these elites seeing as they are different."

"Really, how so?"

"You will see brother, you will see..."

**2 hours later...**

"Ok, follow me. Does your armor have the ability to travel in space like mine? Or will I have to carry you all the way there?"

"Hey, I know I have been in cryosleep for a long time, but i found myself a MJOLNIR Mark IV suit armor that had a few upgrades to it."

"Alright let's do this, first one to the ship wins!"

Jon fired his rockets as he shot through space towards the elite ship which he dubbed the 'lady's ship' since he didn't know the real name of the ship.

He heard his brother who was right behind him and was slowly gaining on him, but he had a plan, he was clever like his brother so he always had a plan.

"Let's make this interesting, don't die brother!" Jon boosted towards a piece of debris and found a hole that was just big enough for him to fit. He shot through the small hole of the scrap metal without so much as a scratch on his armor.

"C'mon John! Let's see you complete my little obstacle course!" Jon yelled as he dashed through debris and around rocks with the grace of a dancer. Jon had years of experience which allowed him to make moves with precision and speed. But his brother was the master chief, a legend, it was a race of 2 gods to see which was the best. And it was going to be a close one.

They both shot through space making their own little tricks as they did a series of loops and twists that would make someone dizzy just by looking. They went at it for about an hour before they decided to go inside the ship.

"So where are the elites?"

"Right behind you" said a feminine voice which confused John." He spun around only to be greeted by the sight of a certain elite whos build made him gasp and reach for his magnum without thinking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**A/N ok I KNOW the chapter is short but i love leaving cliffhangers and im still thinking about how the chief is gonna react. expect next chapter soon, and i promise, im putting a bar set at 1500 words for the next chapter so I cant go under that, so next chapter is gonna be longer.**


	8. Family feud

The chief was never shocked before in his life. He was always that cool and collected soldier that everyone could count on to get a job done, if that job included saving the entire universe. Fortunately for him, the augmentations that were given to change his mental health were starting to wear down, soon he would be able to feel emotions just like everyone else. The chief didn't mind though, he was finally starting to feel more like a human.

"I believe that was very close to the reaction your brother made when he first saw me. Although, I don't think he minds me anymore, in fact, I think your brother is glad to have met me." The mistress gave a mischievous wink towards Jon as he instantly polarized his helmet and began to blush fiercely.

The chief finally regained his composure and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" By the sound of it, Jon could tell his brother was starting to get angry. He didn't know why his brother would care though.

'I wonder why he is starting to get mad just because I'm hanging out with an elite? Does he accept us? Maybe he is still hung up on the fact that our family had been killed by them. Oh no...'

Jon wasn't scared of his brother given that they had a similar body structure in terms of height and muscle mass, they would be almost even matched in a fight. However, Jon was hoping that he would avoid such a situation. He had only one option. No matter how much it would make his brother angry he would have to come clean and tell him the whole truth of what she meant.

"It means that I am in a relationship with this beauty right here." He walked towards the mistress and picked her up bridal style. Jon then took off his helmet and kissed her as best he could, considering that she had mandibles, he then put his helmet back on. It was a bit easier because the women mandibles were smaller and a little more mouth-like than the male mandibles.

"In love? IN LOVE? **WITH AN ELITE! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING WITH ME BECAUSE I'LL-**"

"You'll WHAT! BEAT ME UP! WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" Jon was starting to reach his boiling point once again, he couldn't believe that his brother wasn't accepting his relationship just because it was with a different species, no matter what they had done in the past. And he would not stand there while his brother criticizes the relationship he shares with the mistress.

"**Don't make me do something that I will later regret! I can't BELIEVE that you would be in a relationship with a fucking elite, after everything they did! Don't you remember what they did to our FAMILY?!**" John's mental augmentations were starting to deteriorate at an alarming rate, he was starting to feel more of his rage as his augments spent their last seconds trying to control and cool his brain.

Jon's breath began to quicken as he got angrier, "**YOU ARE STILL UPSET BY WHAT THEY DID OVER 4 YEARS AGO! I know what they did was wrong but sometimes you just have to let go of the past. You know, I thought that you were a more reasonable person, a person who can see the logic behind every action that he makes and every action that someone else makes, but I guess I was wrong. It turns out that you are more of a xenophobic bastard than the elites themselves! I was expecting more from the UNSC's best soldier!** I was at least expecting more from my brother that I know and love."

**"IT ISN'T YOU WHO SHOULD EXPECT MORE OF ME! IT IS I WHO SHOULD EXPECT MORE OF YOU! ARRGHHH!"**

John had enough as he began to charge his brother, he would teach his younger brother that certain relationships are not allowed in the family, and this particular relationship was DEFINITELY one of the types that weren't allowed.

**POV switch to focus on the chief**

I ran towards my brother at 40 mph aiming to smash him against the wall and restrain him to talk to him and let him see my reason. He reacted at the last second and was able to put his arms up to protect his body. I smashed into him and we fell over on the ground. In the confusion, that disgusting elite wasn't hurt, I would deal with her later anyway.

I brought my fist into the air and punched him as hard as i could. His shields flared up strangely bright as if they were supercharged. I didn't mind that though as I continued to pound on his armor making the shield flare and die. His shield flickered one last time before it finally shut off. I went to deliver a blow to his head to knock him out when he suddenly grabbed my hand and punched me from him.

**POV switch to Jon**

I have had enough of his nonsense as he went to punch me while my shields were down. I took his hand and quickly punched him in the face and pushed him off. There was no reasoning with him so I would have to win the fight or else. I bent my knees a little and lowered myself just a little so that I was in a fighting stance. I knew this fight wasn't going to be an easy one because my brother was a spartan, not to mention he was the master chief. But i was his brother, and even if I didn't go down in history as the savor of humanity I am one hell of a fighter.

I slowly advanced towards him as he got into his fighting position. I slowed down and smiled as my mega shields began to regenerate. I started to speed up as I formulated a plan in my mind on how to attack him. I decided to try to punch him right in the face to see if I can get a knockout, i did have a backup plan though.

I went right to his face for the punch and as expected from the super soldier, he put his arms in the way to block the fist. I immediately stopped my right fist and went for an uppercut with my left arm. Sadly, he saw it coming being the experienced fighter he was, he simply sidestepped and gave me a haymaker that landed on the side of my face. my shields instantly dropped to nothing and the force made me fly back about 6 feet into the wall.

"Good hit" I managed to say as I looked at the dent in my armor.

**"Expect many more of those if you choose to stay with that elite!" **

It was obvious that he was still enraged so I got up and decided to try to dodge all of his attacks until my shield once again regenerated.

**POV switch to the chief**

It really did hurt me in the inside to see my brother like this. He was being beaten up by a soldier that was more experienced than him, but it was the only way that I would be able to teach him that the relationship he is in is forbidden, I am just hoping that once he learns, he wont try another relationship like this again. I went forward with the intent of ending this entire battle with one last hit to the head. But something that I wasn't expecting happened right before I reached him.

**POV switch to mistress**

It was clear that my love was very evenly matched with his brother, I would flinch and let loose a single tear from my eye every time he got hit. But I can't stand there and do nothing. I was able to sneak up on the master chief. Once I was right behind him I punched him in the back of the head with all my might and watched as armor on my hand strained as it came into contact with his helmet. He fell to the ground and I felt a bit of pride, that was until he got up and turned around. The last thing I remember was the sight of his fist before everything turned black.

**LOL I know that I am switching POV's a lot but just bear with me. this is the last pov switch to Jon before I go back to the regular third person Limited POV that I have done. And for those who may not know what third person limited is, I'll explain it at the end of the chapter.**

I sat there as I saw the one being I ever felt romantic feelings for drop to the ground like a sack of bricks. My brother, whom I had loved for years, turned into my worst enemy in just the blink of an eye. He had punched the mistress square in the jaw and broke what little armor there was in that area. She didn't even have a chance to back away or defend herself, he was so fast that the naked eye would have had trouble catching sight of him. As I sat there I felt an anger so horrible that if he wasn't my brother I would've killed him. The last time I was this angry was back in Reach. Back when I was barely a rookie defending my entire hometown.

I got up, fighting the soreness of my side, fighting the urge to just fall down and give up. I looked him in the eye as I unpolarized my helmet and took it off. We stood for what felt like hours, just staring at each other. We knew what each other was feeling, He took off his helmet and I could see that even through all the anger he had there was that little place in his mind filled with hidden sorrow.

"Put your helmet back on. Because when this is over, I'm going to make sure that for every minute she's knocked out, you will get a bruise, and a big one at that." I polarized my helmet as he put his back on. My blue recon helmet sharing almost no similarities to his trademark helmet and golden visor. I rushed immediately while he wasn't ready and punched him square in the chest, my momentum and the force of the swing was able to completely deplete his weaker shields. Taking advantage of the element surprise I punched him once more in the chest as his armor dented and the paint began to chip. Before he regained his composure I once again punched him in the chest at the exact spot I hit him the other two times. His armor was beginning to dent severely and I knew that if I kept denting it even more his lungs wouldn't have any space to breath.

I got off of him and resumed my fighting stance once more. He got up and opted to try to talk to me to say he was sorry but I wasn't having any of it. It was too late to say sorry and he had absolutely NO RIGHT to hit a women, no matter what species she belongs to. As he opened his mouth (His visor was not polarized) to speak I charged and delivered a vicious kick right in the chest one last time. My goal was to allow him to barely breathe so that he wouldn't be able to move much since his oxygen supply is partly cut off.

"Jon, I am... sorry... *deepest breath he could manage* I got out of control. I didn't mean to hurt her no matter how much I disapproved... of your relationship. She hit me in the... back of my head... you must understand-"

"The only thing I understand was that you hit a woman. More importantly, you hit my LOVER! If I wasn't your brother I would've tried to arrest you for friendly fire a long time ago. I suggest you just leave, because the longer you're here, the more bruises you'll have tomorrow."

The chief didn't say a word. He left without a sound as he turned around and hung his head low in shame. He may have been the savior of humanity, but he acted worse than a private when he punched the mistress in the jaw.

"Go to one of the elites and ask them for a room. If they know what you did I hope you can still protect yourself without that huge dent cutting of some of your air intake. John, I hope that you are ashamed of yourself for what you did, and as a captain of the UNSC I am your temporary CO. You are now demoted to a senior chief petty officer, you should be glad that I didn't demote you all the way to a petty officer third class. senior chief petty officer Sierra-117, you are dismissed soldier."

"Yes sir." The chief gave a full salute.

Jon went over to the mistress and picked her up. He looked at her jaw and was relieved to see only bruising instead of broken mandibles. However, he was angered that her bruising was severe, seeing as the bruise stretched across multiple mandibles. The sangheili armor was designed to protect their entire body just like every other armor, and thankfully, the mandibles were protected. However the armor itself was severely damaged and her entire helmet would have to be repaired or replaced.

As Jon headed to his room, he carried the mistress bridal style the entire way. He slowed down during his journey and took the time to once again admire the beauty of the ship. It's vibrant colours helped him forget about the situation that occurred earlier. Even if he disliked his brother he was still glad to have him back. Someone else in the family other than Jon was alive, it comforted him to know he wasn't alone.

His mistress began to stir in his arms as she woke up.

"Is it, is it over yet?"

"Yes, but let's not worry about such things. I am glad to have my brother back, and he is deeply sorry for overreacting and hitting you. Now let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow and I want you to be fully rested for when it comes.

**Third person limited is one of the main types of writing styles used by authors. Specifically, it is when the story focuses on the perspective of one character throughout the story. It is still third person though because you don't feel what the person feels and "I" is not used at all, just like every other third person category.**


	9. Hello guys this is!

**Jon's mind during his sleep...**

"Brother? What do you think you're doing? Why do you have your gun out?" Jon was currently standing in the cafeteria next to the mistress, they were both sitting at the table discussing about john's future when John walked into the room carrying his M45D tactical shotgun.

"I'm finishing what I had started yesterday." John raised his shotgun at the mistress and fired a shell right at her head before Jon even had a chance to react. He then proceeded to aim his shotgun at Jon before telling him that everything he had done had disgraced the family name.

"JOHN! Don't do this! Please don't-"

_BANG!_

Jon's shields dropped and he was pushed back.

_BANG!_

Jon's shields were depleted and his body armor was left vulnerable to attack.

_BANG!_

Jon's grade A titanium armor sported a huge dent.

"It didn't have to be this way brother."

"Please... Don't do... This." Jon managed to say as his dented armor started to compress his lungs and suffocate him.

_BANG!_

**Back in Jon's room...**

Jon _shot_ up in the air in less than a second as he began hyperventilating. He turned his head and was relieved to see that the mistress was by his side sleeping peacefully despite his abrupt awakening. He was glad to see that her wounds were already beginning to heal. The big bruises that were on her mandibles were starting to lighten. Jon held her closely and looked at the time which read 4:00 A.M.

"Hmmm. I'm going to sleep a little longer, no harm done. In case if you can hear me, your wounds are starting to look better and I'm glad that you're okay." He looked at her and saw she was still asleep and probably heard nothing. He laughed.

Jon slept once again with the mistress in his arms. There were no nightmares to haunt him this time.

**3 Hours later...**

Jon began to stir as he started to awaken. Ever since he had gotten on this ship he was sleeping more. For example, before he took on the mission he would have to wake up at 3:00 A.M. every morning to work out for 3 hours. Then he would report to the mess hall for breakfast with his friends of whom were mostly non-spartan because the other Spartans were always dead serious. He missed the ship a little bit. Many of the people there accepted him and even befriended him once they got to know him because of his differences from the other super soldiers.

"I may not have my friends, but at least I have you... uhh... mistress?" When Jon looked over his side he didn't see the mistress. He expected to see a note detailing where she went for when if he wanted to find her. He was glad when he saw that next to the bed was a little note that told him that she would be eating breakfast between 7 to 8 A.M.

"Well, looks like my destination is set." With that said, Jon left the room and proceeded down to the mess hall when he spotted the room that his brother was in. The door to John's room was closed and when he pressed his head to it he was able to hear faint breathing coming from where the bed would have been, leading him to believe that his brother was still asleep.

As he walked the rest of the way to the mess hall he came across a few elites who only stared at him as if they were angry. When he came into the mess hall every élite stopped what they were doing to look at him. He became nervous, it was the same situation he was in the first time he came into the mess hall.

'SHIT, everyone's eyes our on me and I don't know what the fuck to do! In fact, what the hell did I do anyway?'

Jon searched the massive room for signs of the mistress. He was panicking the smallest amount despite being a spartan as he started to go through every scenario in his mind. The battle-hardened soldier was never panicked in a fight but when it came to anything else he might as well have been a grunt in the middle of a battlefield.

'Does she somehow blame me for what happened? After all, I did bring my brother on to this ship and he did punch her during our fight. OH GOD! SHE'S BREAKING UP WITH ME?!' Jon polarized his helmet so that the elites wouldn't be able to see his face as he began to panic even more.

He once again tried looking around for the mistress but he wasn't able to find her. He tried again and again to look for her but every attempt to find her failed. Her elegant golden armor was nowhere to be seen among the vibrant purples and blues of the regular sangheili armors. He thought that maybe she was somewhere else until he felt something poking his armor.

Jon turned around to face the mistress at her full height, which was almost laughable compared to the spartan who was in his full armor which made him inches taller than her. Her bruises were gone and Jon was able to recognize her face better since he was now able to see her face without any major injuries. She seemed happy but a little confused that he was staring at her.

"Hello Jon? Are you okay?" The mistress's words were able to bring Jon back to reality as he noticed that she wasn't angry with him. He became overwhelmed with emotions as he squeezed her hard. He then took off his helmet and did his best to kiss her. When he was finished he also noticed that she was wearing a skin-tight suit. All of her curvy features were complimented by the suit, her big but not overly huge breasts were accentuated by the rubber like material of the suit. Jon admired the mistress's slim and muscular arms and the finely shaped lower half of her body. He then smiled at her as he waited for her to speak.

"You certainly are glad to see me today," she giggled. Her face turned slightly purple as she began to blush when she noticed all the other sangheili in the ship were smiling at her. a sangheili's smile was much different from that of a human's smile, only the females of the sangheili species could smile because their mandibles were smaller and less intimidating than the male's.

"Just the sight of you makes my day, and you know that."

"Well then, let's eat shall we?" She led Jon to a nearby table after they grabbed their meals. Her plate consisted of mainly meat and few vegetables or fruit; sangheili diet was more carnivorous although their bodies were able to digest certain foods that were not meat. Jon's plate was more diversified as it contained a lot of meat but a lot of plants too, although he was sad that this ship didn't have any fruits. He was really craving a banana because he loved the sweetness of the banana and was also needing the vitamins and potassium that it would give. However, he was glad that in the year 2025 humans were able to create small MRE packs that had enough minerals and vitamins to keep someone nutritionally healthy for days. vitamins that normally would've gone right through your digestive system like vitamin C were modified to be stored.

Human technology, Jon loved it.

"So Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your brother if I may ask? I didn't see him anywhere on my way towards the mess hall. Is he still in his room?"

"I think so, I heard breathing when I passed by. I don't think he is asleep though. I bet he is probably reflecting on what he had done yesterday."

"It was very painful. I'm glad that I had passed out right after instead of feeling the pain, I am also glad that sangheili heal faster than humans. However, I don't think I am ready to forgive your brother just yet, while he stays here I will make sure that he does many chores as a minor punishment.

"I agree, I'm going to have to contact my superiors that I had demoted my brother during a time of emergency. Master chief petty officer is still an enlisted rank. If he were not my brother, I believe I would've demoted him all the way back to just a private (the U.S. navy has seaman as a rank instead of private but this is 2025, even if master chief is a navy rank the united nations space command may have a different rank layout than the navy of today).

"Speaking of your brother, look at who just showed up." The mistress directed Jon to look behind himself. Standing at the doorway was senior chief petty officer John-117. He was wearing his MJOLNIR armor since he had no clothes to change into, Jon was thinking of giving him some of his extra clothes.

John spotted the two and began walking towards them until he stopped in front of his brother.

"I'm sorry for hitting your... girlfriend... brother." He then turned to face the mistress and apologized to her. Once the apologies were over John left the two to join a different table that had a few sangheili in it. The women that were originally at the table got up and left.

"He said sorry, now he has to prove that he truly is." Jon said.

"I'm sure he will, he seemed sincere enough, not to mention you are his brother. Be glad, if you guys were on sanghelios your brother would've been killed, we sanghelians are not known to forgive easily."

'Please don't do anything stupid again John. The last thing I want to do is have to put you down for going rampant.' Jon wondered. If push came to shove would he really pull the trigger? He discarded such thoughts and focused on eating.


End file.
